


象牙门

by Shoggothy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，我只是个普通的拉郎爱好者，不能忍受明明同时代却不能cue对方一下。育碧不做球，我就来做鸽Connor/Arno（无差），提及Arno/Élise
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre





	象牙门

1

1793的冬天悄然而临，比起燃烧在巴黎的革命之火，阴冷刺骨的天气似乎算不得什么。自从国王在断头台上掉了脑袋，纵是吉伦特派的血紧跟着便渗透了革命广场的地砖，也未能平息人们的热情。议会一纸文书下来，国民卫队和暴徒一齐涌向圣德尼教堂的皇陵，等到亚诺.多里安到达这个才被更名为法兰西亚德的小镇时，一切似乎已经太迟了。

镇上笼罩着一片阴惨惨的烟雾，本就破旧不堪的房屋在这种氛围中更显凄凉，人们对发生的事缄口不语，对陌生来客更是警惕万分。要撬开他们的口，实在没那么简单，刺客决定自己去搞清楚皇陵里发生了什么，他要找的东西是否还被埋葬在不为人知的角落中，或者又辗转到了哪位达官要人手上。

当一弯新月攀上教堂的尖顶时，亚诺像个影子一样无声无息地钻进了教堂的高窗。那里原本该挡着一块彩色玻璃，显然它在先前的暴乱中被砸碎了，反而让他行了方便。

夜色寂静，值守的士兵大都已经睡下，只有一小片昏黄的灯火映在内厅的立柱上。没了玻璃窗子的保护，寒风穿过大堂，将那道烛光打得忽明忽暗。亚诺蹲在阑干的阴影下，听到几个夜班士兵骂骂咧咧和不停跺脚的响动。

他们正好守在他的目标前。

亚诺用鹰眼观察着破败的大厅，士兵有五人，这不成问题。但他们不过在尽忠职守，未必做过什么恶行，他没必要杀死他们，他可以掷下一颗烟雾弹，或者制造一些声响吸引他们的注意。他将目光投向二楼的旧风琴。

当风琴声在空旷中回荡时，刺客钻进侧面的回廊，踮着脚步奔向浓夜中的那道光亮。他荡过一道绳索，攀下拱墙的边沿，然后他停住了。

灯光里还有一个士兵的影子。

这士兵或许是为了坚守岗位，又或许是出于恐惧不敢去调查声音的来源，他成为了挡在刺客与墓室之间的最后一道阻碍。

亚诺只好将自己重新拽上回廊，试图掏出烟雾弹解决窘境时，忽然有一道极细的破空之声穿过灯火，烛光应声而熄。他趁机从二楼一跃而下，在张开鹰眼的同时勒住那个士兵的脖子，将措手不及的对手放倒在地，随即他的目光扫向桌上的那支蜡烛。

烛盘上歪着一支箭。

从那支箭射来的方向，有人轻轻自吊起的木栏上落下，伸手收回了那支箭矢。鹰眼里突来的一团金色着实过于刺眼，亚诺用力挤了几下眼，直到他的眼睛勉强适应了黑暗，不再需要借助鹰眼视物。

他看到了对方腰间闪烁的刺客徽章，和黑暗中的一双蓝眼睛。

“亚诺.多里安。”来客低声说，“他们说在这里能找到你。”

亚诺一时不及多想，他一把抓住对方的手臂，另一位刺客顺从地被他拽进了陵墓的入口处。他侧耳聆听，直到确认上方别无任何动静，那几个被他引开士兵应该还在远处搜索风琴声的来源时，才终于松了口气。

他从工具包里掏出一根撬锁器。

在将铁片捅进锁眼时，亚诺一边熟练地摸索着锁芯中的机簧，一边小声抱怨道：“我告诉过米拉波，我能独立完成这个任务的。”

他试图用语气暗示这位刺客兄弟别来插手自己的事，但事与愿违，当他在撬锁的间歇瞥着陌生人时，对方却只是缓慢地眨了下眼睛：“米拉波？”

他的困惑不似作假。

“不是米拉波派你来的？”

亚诺轻轻一推撬开的铁栅门，它发出老旧的吱呀声，将黑暗的墓道向两位刺客敞开。他朝墓道里张望了一眼，从腰间解下一盏油灯。

“我还没见过法兰西兄弟会的导师。”另一个刺客同样压低声音回答，“我从北美追寻一件圣器的踪迹而来，恐怕我们身负同一个任务。”

这一回亚诺听出来了，他的法语说得很流利，但口音生硬，显然是个外国人。在之前的匆匆一瞥中，亚诺曾一眼认定他是个西班牙裔，现在他点亮油灯，让光线落在那张沉静的面容上时，他知道是因为对方的肤色使他错判了。他注视着从兜帽下隐约露出编在发辫间的珠串、绑臂上的羽毛和蓝军外套般的刺客袍，它们都轻声诉说着一道从美洲大陆飘来的低语。

只有那双蓝眼睛显得突兀。亚诺不由好奇地打量这位漂洋过海的刺客：“这么说你来自北美兄弟会……是康纳导师派你来的？”

那双不同寻常的蓝眼睛又闪了一下，对方用平静的口吻回答道：“我就是康纳。”

亚诺把提灯拎得更高了。

身经百战的刺客的手差点抖起来，他悄悄深吸了口气，然后将它吐出去。

“你真的是康纳？‘那个’康纳？！”亚诺不可置信地问，“我小时候经常听我父亲讲你在北美重建兄弟会的故事，十几年前他就喜欢翻来覆去地说你曾孤身突入战场刺杀英军统帅，我以为……你——你几岁了？”

北美刺客看起来也算不上很年轻，岁月和北方的风雪在他的面容上留下了印迹，但他远没到亚诺认为一位功成名就的传奇刺客应有的年纪。他这种身在异国他乡，因而对情况一知半解的茫然无辜更助长了年龄的模糊感：“你父亲？”

亚诺用脚推开吱吱吵闹的老鼠，这些啮齿动物在油灯的光晕里一哄而散。

“是啊，你都知道我的名字了，我父亲查尔斯.多里安，他也是一名刺客。算是某种子承父业吧，虽然我年幼时总觉得我应该开咖啡馆，或者当个牧羊人。”

“是他训练你的吗？”

“在我十七岁以前都是，他过世之后，我被移交给比雷克大师，他——”亚诺皱了皱鼻子，截住了话头，“你干嘛感兴趣？话说回来，这‘圣器’真有这么重要，值得你亲自跨越大洋跑过来？”

“我见过一个。”康纳言简意赅地说，“它很神奇，也很危险。”

“据说它被藏在路易九世的棺椁里，”亚诺防备地回答，“所以不管它是什么，都应该由法兰西兄弟会接管。”

“我只想确保它会被交付到正确的人手中。”

“米拉波也这么想，应该吧。他很好说话，等我们找到圣器后，你可以去跟他谈谈。”他拎起提灯，照亮狼藉的墓穴，“如果我们能顺利找到圣器的话。”

墓室内显然早被劫掠过一番。大部分陪葬品不见了，只剩下被砸烂的玻璃碎片散落得到处都是，路易九世的石棺被撬开，墓牌无影无踪，尸骨也不翼而飞。在昏黄的光晕里，他的棺椁敞开一角，以空洞回望着来访者们。

不苟言笑的北美刺客皱起眉来：“你们的盗墓贼相当猖獗。”

“这其实不是盗墓贼干的。”亚诺将提灯凑近石棺，将手探进去摸索着空棺内部，寻找是否有残余的线索。他摸出了一节手骨，语声顿了一下，又若无其事地放回了棺内：“看样子你才刚到不久，你对我们国内的局势了解多少？”

“我出航前接到了一位老朋友的信。他曾在战争中帮助过我们，后来他怀着一腔热忱回国了，相信他能将同样的自由带给自己的人民。从他的信里能看出来，他的贵族身份……让他最近不太好过。”

亚诺叹了口气。

“九月大屠杀之后，我们查出杰曼的手下在控制港口，扣押粮食。那时候已经太迟了，暴乱一触即发，许多人为此送了命，米拉波担心局势已经不受控制了，但他自己的地位也岌岌可危。现在杰曼死了，情况也没有好转的迹象，只要别上三色徽，任何暴徒都能伪装成自由的斗士，无套裤汉高举旗帜的时代算是彻底被杰曼这个老混蛋给毁了。对了，你可能不知道，杰曼就是——”

“我知道，圣殿骑士大团长。”

“叛徒大团长。”亚诺从检查另一个石棺中分心回过头，他咬着重音强调道，“千万别让艾莉丝听到你这么说。”

康纳嘴唇嗫动了一下，但无论他有什么疑问，最终都吞了回去。他只是平静地说：“看来这些石棺里什么线索都没有，我们应该继续深入看看。”

“国民议会签署了一道命令要捣毁皇陵，就跟你那个贵族朋友一样，米拉波也是自身难保，他阻挡不了这道命令。所以——就是你现在看到这样了，他们什么都砸，见鬼！”年轻刺客拎起灯，踢开脚旁的一块碎石，“我希望这不会也是他们干的好事。”

一大堆散落的石块堵住了去路，沉重的石柱横在墓道中央，只留下上方一块小窗般的开口，然而就算是个小孩子都难以通过如此狭窄的孔隙。康纳蹲下身，借助同伴提灯的光线，他伸手扒了扒几块石头的缝隙。一只老鼠探出头来，又猛地缩了回去。

“就算是人为破坏，也不是近期的事情了。石缝里积土很厚，鼠类也已经习惯在里头打洞。”他站起身来，四处探望着，“这里还有其他通道吗？”

亚诺把手探进怀中，翻出一张叠起的纸，他单手抖开地图，左手举起油灯好照亮他所寻找的路线：“应该没有了，不过另一侧有个出口，就在——”他抬起头时，北美刺客的身影已经不见了，从侧面的另一处墓室里传来康纳的回答。

“也不一定。亚诺.多里安，过来。”

亚诺只好将油灯暂时搁在地上，重新叠好地图。没准那间房正好也塌了，他提灯走向康纳呼唤他的位置时乐观地想，没准能正好给他们塌出一个入口呢？

事情没能往他所想的最好的方向发展，另一个房间很完整，康纳正在墙壁前敲敲打打。灯光照在他身上时，他转过脸来：“这堵墙后面是空的。”

“当然了。根据地图，后面应该还有其他的墓室，只是它们彼此之间并不相连。”

“墙上有些裂缝。”康纳说。

亚诺举起灯，仔细检查着对方所说的“裂缝”，年久失修可能是在墙壁上留下一些刻痕，但他完全不明白康纳强调此事的意义，直到北美刺客从腰间抽出了一柄短斧。亚诺看了看他，又看了看墙壁。

“你在跟我开玩笑。”他不敢置信地说。

“我没有。退后。”

亚诺后撤了一步，但他据理力争：“当我说‘他们什么都砸’的时候，‘他们’是指一整队国民卫队和一大群暴徒，何况他们也没把这堵墙砸了。我不觉得你能……”

“退后，”康纳平静地说，“碎石会溅到你。”

他用那双在莫霍克人的面容上过于突兀的蓝眼睛望着年轻的刺客，他不争辩，也不解释，后者只好妥协地举起手，又向后退了几步。现在康纳就只是光晕中的立在墙边的一个影子，他的刺客袍下摆的两个角像尾翼一样垂下，看起来像是一只怪异的鸟。

“再退后些，退出房间。”他耐心地说。

亚诺只得照办。他举起灯，但昏黄的油灯能照亮的地方有限，剩下的一切埋没在寂静的黑暗中，他完全看不到康纳在做什么，或许是正在用手指摸索着确认墙壁的薄弱之处吧。想到这里，亚诺急匆匆地开口喊道：“喂，需不需要我把灯留给——”

他话音未落，一道轰鸣巨响遮盖了他的声音。

亚诺在原地怔了一怔，提灯疾步走进墓室内。原本完好地伫立在他面前的那堵墙已经彻底塌陷，扬起的土沫让他忍不住咳嗽起来，用另一只手臂掩住口鼻。在簌簌而落的灰尘里，他看到北美刺客将短斧插回腰带上，跨过墙壁的残垣。

大概听到他没有跟上去，康纳在几步开外转过身来。

“亚诺.多里安，”他问，“你来不来？”

法国人应了一声：“我先看看地图，我这就……”

他手忙脚乱地从怀里再次掏出那张地图，以掩饰他正在观察残存的墙壁碎石的目光。整栋墙都被破开了，大小石块溅得四处都是，几只蝙蝠的尸体被压在碎石下，露出了翅膀的一角。亚诺用手试探性地扒下一块留在墙壁上的尖角，它在他的手心里一搓便被碾成了尘土。

这堵墙不是被斧子劈开的。

他只听到了一声巨响，就算墙壁已变得非常脆弱，一击也不可能造成这么大的破坏。无论康纳做了什么，现况都不可能像他暗示的那样是用斧子造成的后果。

亚诺悄悄松开那块土，追上了在前方等待他的北美刺客。

TBC


End file.
